creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SnakeTongue237/If You Got to Have Dinner With Five Musicians of Any Genre, Who Would They Be and Why?
Preamble The title pretty much sums up what this blog is going to be about. I’ve disclosed my own choices below, although you don’t specifically have to go with rock stars. I just chose these people because they fit me personally. Your choices could be anywhere from Beethoven and Tchaikovsky to Rihanna and Beyonce. Remember that there is no right or wrong answer to this, only your own opinion. With that said, go ahead and read my choices before delving into your own response. Corey Taylor (Slipknot and Stone Sour) Slipknot is my all time favorite band at the moment, so it only seems fair that I should have a member on my list. But which one? Sid Wilson, certainly would be an interesting dinner mate, given his onstage antics and tendency to get into fights. On the other hand, Mick Thompson is an excellent guitarist, and a beast in and of himself. But I’d be doing myself an injustice if I didn’t pick Corey Taylor, the mastermind behind the entire group as well as the lead vocalist. The thing that makes him so interesting as an artist is his wide range of vocals. He can go from soft and gentle to terrifyingly loud and badass with his screams and growls. Corey’s two bands solidify this yin-yang phenomena, with Slipknot’s songs generally consisting of the screams and growls, while Stone Sour provides a more gentle alternative. Just take a song like Slipknot’s People=Shit and compare it with Stone Sour’s Through Glass. On top of that, Corey is the real deal. He’s seen some shit. He’s been homeless, suicidal, and addicted to drugs at the age of fourteen. When he sings about these things, it’s coming directly from the heart. He knows what he’s talking about. With that said, the stories Corey could probably tell around the dinner table would be both fascinating and uplifting, seeing as he’s gone from nothing to quite a lot. John Lennon (The Beatles and John Lennon) Choosing one of the Beatles is mandatory. All of them are musical geniuses, so picking just one seems a very difficult task. Ultimately, for me, it comes down between Paul and John, who both went on to forge massively successful careers even after The Beatles eventually split. So, what makes me lean towards John? Well, honestly, just listen to Imagine. It’s without a doubt one of the most powerful songs ever written. One that spread a message that I can’t help but love and agree with wholeheartedly. A world without war, without poverty, without religion. Everyone living in harmony and helping each other. Why can’t we be like this? Why can’t we just embrace Lennon’s ideas and make that ultimate change for the better? Well, it’s unlikely to ever happen. Some would say impossible. But, hope was one of the ideas that Lennon himself was trying to spread with his song, and so, in honor of his memory, all I can do is hope. Kurt Cobain (Nirvana) Dave Grohl should be given an honorable mention for being pretty much the nicest rock star ever, but Kurt just edges him out. I can’t help but think that I would get along with Kurt because of his iconoclastic nature and tendency to question everything, qualities that I can see in myself and relate to. More than that, there are just so many questions I’d like to ask him, especially ones involving what he would’ve wanted to do with his career if Nirvana had ever disbanded (Uhhh… also, “Did Courtney Love kill you? ”). Much like Sid Wilson, Kurt, too, had a bit of a reputation for being a maniac. He was infamous for smashing his guitar, jumping into Dave’s drums, decapitating statues, and even getting into a couple of fights, so it would probably be worth inviting him just to see if he’d eat like normal or go completely apeshit. Ozzy Osbourne (Black Sabbath and Ozzy Osbourne) Come on man. It’s Ozzy. I’d have to be crazy not to include him. After all, he single-handedly created the entire heavy metal genre with the help of Geezer Butler, Toni Lommi, and Bill Ward. Virtually every metal band one can think of owes something to Ozzy, and that was before he went and forged a hugely successful solo career! There’s so many questions I’d have to ask him that, realistically, I’d probably forget and make a total idiot of myself. Oh well, it’s worth a shot, right?Also, I’d like to have a pair of his purple spectacles. That would be the height of all awesomeness. Rob Zombie (White Zombie and Rob Zombie) I’m sure you’re all tired of hearing me talk about how awesome Rob Zombie is, and to that I say, there will be more. In my upcoming blog, I’m going to be counting his movies down from worst to best. As a matter of fact, that’s part of what makes me choose him as my number five. Not only did he establish himself as a groove metal legend with White Zombie and his later solo career, but he also has created several very well directed and colorful horror films that have come to define a new age. I’d like to have a long discussion with Zombie about his films. Particularly those involving his Firefly family of serial killers. Conclusion I realize that this blog is a bit shorter than usual, but don’t worry, I’ll be putting way more effort than necessary into my next blog in order to escape from the ultimate meaninglessness of life! So, who’re you’re five choice musicians to sit down and eat dinner with? Category:Blog posts